addictive
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: "Kau membuatku kesal dan mengangguku karena tidak ada kerjaan?" "Sekitar tiga puluh persennya, iya. Dua puluh persen, karena aku senang membuatmu kesal." "Oh, dan lima puluh persennya apa? Karena kau membenciku?" "Tidak, Lima puluh persennya karena aku mengidap 'Kageyama-complex'. Atau bisa dikatakan, aku menyukaimu." / tsukikage


Dan di hari ini, Tsukishima Kei tersadar;

—Mungkin ia memang mengidap Kageyama-complex.

.

.

.

_**Addictive**_

_**.**_

_Author—__**Nacchan Sakura**_

_**.**_

_Haikyuu!—__**belongs to Haruichi Furudate**_

_**.**_

_**enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Awalnya, hanya karena iseng belaka.

Tetapi, siapa sih yang berpikir bahwa mengejek seseorang itu tidak menyenangkan? Terkadang kau bahkan melakukannya, pasti; apalagi jika orang tersebut memang kau tidak sukai.

Mengejek, menyindir, mengejek, menyindir. Dari yang pertama kali dilakukan, akan terus berlanjut sampai akhir.

'_Raja egois yang ditinggalkan oleh semua prajuritnya', 'Raja dalam lapangan'—'Raja'._

Tsukishima memutuskan bahwa kata-kata itu memang yang paling tepat untuk memancing emosi Kageyama.

.

.

.

Lucu ketika kau mendapatkan reaksi yang mudah ditebak darinya.

Menggoda orang yang gampang terpancing emosi memang sangat, sangat mudah—kau hanya berkata sedikit, dan ia akan membalas banyak—dengan teriakan dan juga rentetan kata-kata 'indah'.

Ini menyenangkan. Ini membuat rasa bosannya hilang. Ini membuat ia mendapatkan sedikit hiburan disela-sela waktu latihan.

'_Lihatlah siapa yang tak pandai di dalam kelas', 'Lihatlah siapa yang dapat nilai 38', 'Lihatlah siapa yang tak dapat memakai otaknya dengan benar'—'Si Raja.'_

Minimal mengatai Kageyama satu kali dalam sehari—adalah dosis wajib bagi Tsukishima.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tak punya hal lain yang lebih penting—dibandingkan mengatai aku dan terus-terusan mengungkit masa laluku?"

Oh, percayalah—ada banyak sekali hal penting yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Memperbaiki _receive_nya, mempelajari gerakan lawan saat berada di lapangan, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, mendapat nilai bagus dalam ujian—apapun.

Namun semua itu bisa menunggu—lagipula, membuatmu kesal tak memakan waktu satu minggu.

Satu jam. Satu menit. Bahkan satu detik.

Semua itu sudah cukup agar hidupnya terasa lengkap dan sempurna.

"Hmm, kenapa? Apa sang Raja akhirnya sudah terlalu lemah untuk mendengar semua kesalahannya sendiri? Sungguh pemandangan yang jarang!"

Bukan, bukan, bukan—

"Apa sih yang membuatmu membenciku sampai segitunya? Menyebalkan sekali."

Bukannya sebal atau benci.

Aku hanya senang melihat wajahmu yang kesal itu.

.

.

.

"Kageyamaaa! Berikan aku _toss, _berikan aku _toss~"_

Kesal rasanya ketika jarak diantara mereka semakin dekat.

Hanya si kecil dengan rambut oranye itu saja yang sepertinya dapat mendekati sang Raja tanpa masalah—mencuri semua ruang geraknya dan juga mengajak bicara dengan senyuman lebar; hal yang Tsukishima Kei tidak bisa lakukan.

"Berisik, Hinata -_boke!_ Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi—"

"—Cih, dasar Raja pelit.."

...Oh.

Tidak.

Kau tidak boleh mengatakan itu, pendek.

"Oi, Hinata-bodoh, jangan panggil aku begi—"

"Aah~ sang Raja dan si pendek kembali bertengkar? Kalian mengingatkan aku terhadap seorang Raja dan budaknya; apa kalian diam-diam melakukan sesuatu yang kotor di malam hari?"

* * *

_Tidak ada orang lain yang boleh mengatainya Raja selain Tsukishima._

* * *

Semburat merah tumpah di atas wajah lelaki yang paling kecil. "...EH?! A—Apa—"

"HINATA! Dibandingkan mendengarkan si kacamata itu—kau lebih baik perbaiki _receive_-mu!"

"A—_aye aye, sir_!"

Ah.

Tsukishima tahu bahwa dia tidak memiliki banyak kesempatan.

.

.

.

Dia tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang berhasil membuat sang Raja kesal, apalagi marah.

Tidak seniornya—entah itu Tanaka, Nishinoya, bahkan Sugawara. Tidak sahabatnya sendiri yang memiliki bintik-bintik mungil di wajah. Tidak si umpan terkuat.

—Tidak siapapun.

Apakah membuat sang Raja kesal—atau menggodanya—adalah tugas wajib? Oh, entahlah. Yang pasti, ada kepuasan tersendiri ketika sang Raja mengalihkan seluruh perhatian kepadanya—kepada Tsukishima seorang.

Tak ada orang lain yang akan dipandang oleh sang Raja ketika Tsukishima membuatnya kesal.

Tak ada nama lain yang ia panggil dari mulutnya ketika Tsukishima membuatnya kesal.

—Dan tidak ada hal lain yang lebih penting bagi Tsukishima ketika sang Raja sudah berada di dalam genggamannya.

Kageyama Tobio seorang saja sudah cukup, tolong pemeran sampingan lain minggir dari atas panggung.

.

.

.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah. Kenyataannya, kau memang jenius dan memang seorang Raja, bukan?"

Pernah suatu hari Kageyama bertanya kepadanya—apa yang membuat Tsukishima begitu senang membuatnya kesal. Apa ia pernah membuat kesalahan pada Tsukishima? Atau mungkin, ia pernah tanpa sengaja membuat Tsukishima marah?

Jawaban yang dilontarkan Tsukishima begitu sederhana—aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan, kenapa kau begitu kesal? Memang benar, bukan, bahwa Kageyama itu seorang jenius—oh, ayolah, kalau dia tidak jenius, aku tak yakin Hinata akan begitu hebat seperti sekarang ini.

Dan ia memang dijuluki sebagai raja lapangan oleh teman-temannya terdahulu.

—Sebelah mananya yang salah?

Kageyama menggaruk belakang lehernya—benar juga, sih. Tsukishima tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang berkebalikan dengan kenyataan; bukan sebuah fitnah atau kebohongan.

"Tetapi itu membuatku kesal. Kau tahu aku tidak suka dipanggil 'si Raja lapangan'."

"Ah, begitukah? Maafkan hamba, yang mulia. Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu 'Tobio' mulai dari sekarang?"

"—Lupakan, dipanggil 'Raja' masih lebih baik."

Oh.

Tsukishima melihat semburat merah tipis di wajah lelaki yang sudah berjalan menjauh darinya—taktik mendekati sang Raja dengan kata-kata rayuan mungkin tidak sulit.

.

.

.

—Dan yang membuat Tsukishima jengkel tak ada duanya adalah gumpalan matahari kecil yang selalu setia ada di samping sang Raja.

Melompat-lompat seperti bola yang memantul dengan mudah—seolah energi yang dimiliki tubuh pendek itu tidak pernah ada habisnya.

Yang paling sering melakukan _high-five _dengan sang Raja adalah Hinata.

Yang paling sering dibelai—ah, bukan, dijambak lebih tepatnya—oleh sang Raja, adalah Hinata.

...Yang pulang latihan bersama, berjajar bahu dan berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang seirama—

Semuanya itu Hinata.

Cemburu? Oh, ayolah. Tidak mungkin Tsukishima merasa seperti itu—

Oke, Tsukishima cemburu pangkat dua.

Padahal, Tsukishima lebih tinggi dari si umpan terkuat itu. Tsukishima juga lebih pintar. Lebih tampan? Pfft, tak usah ditanya. Loker sepatunya penuh dengan surat cinta dan coklat di hari _Valentine, _dan Hinata hanya disambut oleh sarang laba-laba dan debu dari dalam loker sepatunya.

Ah, tapi..

Hanya Hinata yang dapat memukul bola yang sang Raja berikan kepadanya.

* * *

_Hanya Hinata yang bisa melakukan serangan cepat dan aneh yang dilakukan bersama dengan Kageyama._

* * *

Dan kenyataan itu tak dapat diubah.

Tsukishima Kei memang masih tertinggal jauh di belakang.

.

.

.

"Kalau aku mengizinkanmu memanggilku Tobio, akankah kau berhenti memanggilku 'Raja' dan berhenti membuatku kesal?"

Bertemu secara tidak sengaja di tengah keramaian orang bukanlah sesuatu yang Tsukishima duga akan terjadi; tujuan yang sama membeli sepatu olahraga baru, berakhir dengan duduk di sebuah _cafe _dekat stasiun.

Dengan satu potong _strawberry shortcake _dan juga secangkir susu hangat di atas meja, Kageyama Tobio membuka pembicaraan. Susu hangat yang ia pesan bahkan sudah terlupakan—ia tak memiliki selera lagi untuk meminumnya.

Entah apa yang membuatnya mau berbicara duluan; hal ini membuat Tsukishima mengangkat satu alisnya ke atas.

"Ah, entahlah. Kalau kau tidak kesal lagi ketika aku menganggumu, aku jadi tidak ada kerjaan, dong."

Kedua mata Kageyama otomatis berkedip untuk beberapa detik—apa?

"Kau membuatku kesal dan mengangguku karena tidak ada kerjaan?"

"Sekitar tiga puluh persennya, iya." Tsukishima memainkan potongan buah _strawberry _di atas piringnya. "Dua puluh persen, karena aku senang membuatmu kesal."

Satu mata Kageyama berkedut—mulai merasa kesal. "Oh, dan lima puluh persennya apa? Karena kau membenciku?"

Tsukishima mengalihkan pandangannya dari buah strawberry—tepat ke arah mata Kageyama dengan warna biru di dalamnya.

"Tidak," Ucap Tsukishima. "Lima puluh persennya karena aku mengidap 'Kageyama-complex'. Atau bisa dikatakan, aku menyukaimu."

—Susu putih yang Kageyama pesan sudah dingin dan masih tersisa setengah cangkir.

Dan ia tak memiliki selera lagi untuk menghabiskan sisanya.

.

.

.

"—Kei, _receive_-mu sudah membaik. Terus berlatih!"

"O—su. Apa aku dapat hadiah kalau _receive_ku semakin baik, Tobio?"

"Entahlah. Antara ditonjok dan didorong dari tebing, kau pilih yang mana?"

"Dasar _Do-S."_

Tsukishima Kei mengakui sepenuhnya bahwa ia mengidap Kageyama Tobio-complex. Dan ia rasa, semua orang di klub voli sudah menyadarinya.

—Hanya saja tak ada seorangpun yang berani bertanya.

* * *

_Apalagi setelah mereka memutuskan untuk saling memanggil nama depan—tidak. Tobio dan Kei, mereka menjadi kombinasi buruk jika dibuat marah._

* * *

..Ya, sudahlah.

Kei sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

.

.

.

.

_**F I N**_


End file.
